1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure for vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional front body structures for vehicles such as automobiles include, as shown in FIG. 4, front side members 72 running along a lengthwise direction of a vehicle body and located respectively in vicinities of both ends of a front body 70 in the transverse direction of the vehicle body. A front end lower portion 72A of the front side member 72 is joined via a mount 76 to a front end portion 74A of a subframe 74 which supports an engine, a suspension, and the like. Further, a rear end portion 74B of the subframe 74 is joined to a lower part of a dash lower cross member 78 via a mount 80. Incidentally, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-3076 Official Gazette discloses an example of related conventional art.
However, with this type of front body structure for vehicles, as shown in FIG. 5, a rear end portion of the front side member 72 has an extension 72B extending downward in a vertical direction of the vehicle body. This extension 72B retains a dash panel 82 and is joined to the dash lower cross member 78. In other words, as shown in FIG. 4, the front side member 72 and the dash lower cross member 78 are offset in the vertical direction of the vehicle body. The offset amount P in the vertical direction of the vehicle body between an axis 73 of the front side member 72 and an axis 79 of the dash lower cross member 78 becomes large. As a result, the load inputted to the front side member 72, in particular, the load in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle body, is not sufficiently transmitted to the dash lower cross member 78. Consequently, a situation results in that the load inputted to the front side member 72 cannot be efficiently transmitted via the dash lower cross member 78 to a side sill 84 whose front end is joined to the dash lower cross member 78.
Further, with this conventional front body structure for a vehicle, the rear end portion 74B of the subframe 74 is joined to a lower portion of the dash lower cross member 78. Accordingly, the rear end portion 74B of the subframe 74 is offset toward the bottom with respect to the dash lower cross member 78. Consequently, the load inputted to the subframe 74, in particular, the load in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle body, is not sufficiently transmitted to the dash lower cross member 78. As a result, a situation arises in that the load inputted to the subframe 74 cannot be efficiently transmitted to the side sill 84 via the dash lower cross member 78.